fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
PhD: Pretty Hard Drinking
PhD: '''P'retty H'ard '''D'rinking'' is the second episode of Freight (Season 1). Description A party is thrown and a beach is found. Disclaimer '''Viewer Discretion is Advised This episode contains scenes of attempted date rape and deals with heavy topics. Like underage drinking and drugs (Flunitrazepam). I do not condone underage drinking or going to parties where there is underage drinking. Obviously drink responsibly. Drink if you are of age. But I am not going to disregard that the reality is that people underage drink. Episode Then Art got out of his car and looked down the road. Cars were parked down the street and up the Freight’s driveway. He got there so late that he had to park way down the street. He glanced at his watch. 19:57. Nope. He was early. He looked again at the house. These suburbs were closer to the city, so of course they would look nicer than his rural Cul de Sac. He began his long trek to the house, music getting louder with each step. “Art!” Paul said as he got off the porch and greeted him down the steps. Art forced a smile. And opened his arms wide, not to hug, but to greet. “Paul,” he said. “Got here in time! There is some great ass in here!” Paul whisper-screamed that last part with a huge smile on his face. “Uh-huh.” Art said with a sigh. “Where’s the keg?” he said, wanting to change the subject. “Already in there. But is looks like we didn’t need it. Irene got into her dad’s booze drawer and everyone's totally wasted!” “I’m sure. Let’s just get this over with. Parties like this make me anxious.” Art said as the two boys stepped in. “Just a little disclaimer, P, I don’t have any experience as a wingman.” “Just do what I tell you. Go up to a group of girls and talk to them. Say how great I am. And when I''' talk to them, you stay by my side and agree with everything I say.” Art couldn’t help but let out a smile. This was gonna be a long night. Now The door creaks open. I look up to see the woman with the body of an amazon greet the guard and step into the room. “Thanks, Solonius, I can take it from here.” she said in Russian. The guard, Solonius, grunts and walks away. She isn’t carrying anything this time. Just a folder. She pulls up a chair and sits in front of me again. Just like yester... ...just like last time. I can’t keep track of time in this place. She opens the folder and takes out some photos. Some were pictures of people I went to school with. Others were people I knew outside of school. Like Nemesis. All of them were people I had a history with. She holds up two photos, one of Irene, and the other of Moira. I was once again tied up to what I guess is the same chair. “I know you know these two.” she said in English. “I just want to know where they are… and what they are doing.” “I barely know them.” I said, looking into her eyes. “Bullshit.” she said as she takes out a dagger. “I know that you were associated with them as of two years ago.” She got closer to me and put her left hand on my head, holding me in place. I instinctively close my eyes with my heart beginning to beat faster. She touches the uppermost part of my left eyelid with the tip of her knife, her thumb covering everything except the tippy tip. “Last chance. I can do some serious damage here, Artie.” “..all right!” I yell, actually terrified of myself. I was willing to tell her anything. But how would I tell her something without actually jeopardizing Moira? The woman with the body of an amazon kept her grip on me. “Yes?” she said. “Spit it out.” “Yes, I DO know what they are doing with… their lives. You don’t need to know anything other than… New Beach.” I said, still through closed eyes. As I said those two words, I instantly regretted them. She finally pulls away, returning back to her chair. I open my eyes to see her staring back at me. My heart was still beating. She wasn’t saying anything. Just giving me a stare. It was too late to back out now. Might as well play along. But what will she do when she finds out? “...no, seriously! Wouldn’t you like to know about New Beach?” “Is it important?” she asked. “Yes… it is. They have papers. Papers of… machines… at… New Beach?” I said. She shifts her gaze like she was thinking. “Question,” I say, wanting to change the subject. “How did you get those pictures? Wouldn’t they be within your grasp if you had to take them?” She looks back at me. “You aren’t on social media, are you? We couldn’t find you anywhere on the web. Well… other than those news outlets.” She heaved a sigh. “Tell me all about what they are planning.” “Er, yes. They have a plan.” I say, nervous. “Um… they have a New Beach plan.” “What is the New Beach plan?” she said, starting to get annoyed. “...I messed it up...” I say. “Should I return in the future, after Solonius out there has a session with you?” She said this with malice in her voice. “Look… Olympia, they are just people I got romantically involved with… two years ago, I am guessing? It was just young love, doesn’t mean anything in the long run. I have no knowledge about… the dad’s empire or Moira’s… I don’t know!” I scream. Olympia sighed again and got up, clearly ignoring the name I gave her. Instead of walking over to me, she stepped outside of the room. After she shut the door behind her, I could hear footsteps walking away from my room. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, hanging my head. My celebration was short lived, however as Olympia returned with Solonius. He just stood there, blocking the doorway with his hulking frame. Olympia walks behind me and cuts me free from the chair. I was horrified as she shut the door after Solonius walks in; locking the three of us in the same room. I finally stand up and get face to face with Solonius. Or more accurately, face to gut. I was five-foot-five. I cannot even begin to imagine how big he is. If Olympia has the body of an amazon, this guy surely has the body of an ape! A 10 foot tall ape, of course! He put his hands on my shoulders and rams me up against the wall, my feet not touching the ground. My back hurt. A lot. I’ve dealt with people bigger than me before on Nemesis, and even at school! But they have nothing on Solonius here. “Tell me!” Olympia yelled, standing behind him, “What is New Beach? What is New Beach?!” “...I’m not gonna say it now!” I say, frantic. Solonius got a nasty look on his face and slammed me over his body on to the chair, which exploded into millions of pieces. Then The scene was lively. There was a place for everyone in the gigantic house. The potheads were all in the backyard vaping, the wallflowers standing all over the place, and others with their clique. So why was Art spending his Friday night here? His idea of a great Friday night would be at Nemesis watching non-regulars take their shot in the ring. “Ain’t that right, Art?” Paul turned to him, laughing. “Hm?” Art snapped back to reality. “Oh, yes. Damn right.” he said, smiling back. It was like this all evening. Art trailing Paul around like a puppy afraid to get lost from his owner. Art took Paul’s advice to agree with everything he said. On the other side of the house, the host has just challenged some other seniors to a drinking challenge. “All right, boys.” Irene Freight said as she poured herself a cup.. “I have to warn y’all, I have a Ph.D.” she held up a shot glass. “Pretty Hard Drinking.” The people sitting around her started laughing. Some were forcing a laugh, but others were in fact laughing for real. Art was staring at them, seriously debating whether to go over there and challenge her. Anything would be better than this. A boy stood by himself near the fireplace, observing the scene. He hated parties. They were too noisy with too many nosy people. But it was his moral obligation to go. “Hey, Mandem.” a voice said to his right. He turned to see a girl greet him. Mandem’s depression a few minutes ago flew out the window. “Hello, Faust.” Mandem said. “Enjoying the party?” The girl named “Faust” shrugged in response. “I’ve had better. I just think Irene just wanted to party since her parents are out. What is this party even for, anyway?” “I don’t know,” sighed Mandem. “Sixth week of the school year being over? Celebrating that she’s finally a senior? I dunno… finish Stranger Things yet?” “No… this new season turned out to be bad. Gave up on it after The Lost Sister.Stranger Things is overrated.” Mandem put an exaggerated shocked look on his face. Faust laughed at this, punching his arm playfully. “But this is a great view into this great country in the eighties! Nostalgia whollops everything!” Faust grinned. “First of all you weren’t alive in the eighties, and neither were the teenage people who WATCH it! The target demographic!” she said waving at the crowd. “And second, you’re not even from this great country!” “Which is why I like it! Like when Downton Abbey shows you my country.” “Yeah well… the forties weren’t great. Racist towards us n-” Faust was interrupted by some other girls calling her over. “I have to go. Talk to you later, ‘k?” Mandem made a grunt that sounded like a yes; or at least a version of yes. He watched Faust join her friends. Hanging out with her was great, but he would rather be by himself. People always disappointed. No matter who they were, parent, S.O, friend. Even your enemies would do something disappointed to you when given the chance. As he thought, the front door slammed open, and five kids dressed in Apex Flight’s school colors barged in. The boy at the front was holding up a mini bluetooth speaker, blasting loud hip-hip. “Crocks in the '''house!” he yelled. Great. Mandem thought. The life of the party has arrived. He looked over to Irene, who was still drinking. Well, the '''other' life of the party.'' Now (Olympia) I gulped down some ice cold water. I can still hear Solonius beating on Moriarty. “You okay?” Oliwia said to me in Ukrainian. “Yes,” I gasped. “I’m just having a hard day at work.” “When are you going home?” Charles asked. “...Charles, we talked about this. I never know when I am going home. It depends on the people I work with.” “Dad says you’re never going back here.” Oliwia said. “...well, your father is wrong. I just have to do one simple task and I can see you again.” There was silence. “Put daddy on the phone.” I said. “...he’s shaking his head no.” Charles said. “...okay.” I said just as I saw Solonius walk out of the room around the corner, shutting the door behind him in a hurry. Something was wrong, he was out of breath. “Mommy has to go now.” I say into the receiver. “Bye!” “Bye!” I put the phone back on the wall as I turn to see him walk in. “What happened?” I say. “He… has more fight in him… than I expected.” He said, inhaling. From here, I could see that his eyes were bleeding. Without saying anything, I walk over to the door, and creak it open a bit. Moriarty was sitting against the far corner, clearly exhausted. “He has a nasty right hook.” Solonius said as he opened the cabinet and began putting something on his eyes. “What about the New Beach plan?” I ask him. “What’s New Beach?” “I don’t know!” I snap as I close the door. “Go to the doctor’s station.” I say to him as I go to the cabinet. “And tell someone to get in here.” I took out a small sphere and walk back to the door. I open it, and chuck the ball into the room, without looking in. I quickly shut the door. After a few seconds, I could hear a hissing sound. Another woman I’ve seen around walked up to me. “Solonius sent me?” she asked. “Take him back to his cell.” I say before turning away. “Lower hatch, one on the left. Put on a gas mask under the sink.” I say to her as I walk down the hall. Then “Want one?” Paul asked Art, holding up a beer bottle. Art smiled in response. “No thanks,” he said as he took something out from his pocket and held it up so Paul could see. “brought my own.” he said, still smiling. It was a flask. A flask shaped like a fish. Paul grinned. “Noice.” he turned to a girl. “Hey,” She turned around. “Can you help me?” Paul asked her. “Have you heard about Goodbaby?” “Um…” the girl looked at her friends, smiling. “What’s Goodbaby?” “Not much, baby. What’s good with you?” Paul said, winking. Art pulled Paul away, leaving the girl with a confused, but amused, smile on her face. As Art and Paul walked away from the front, the door slammed open and the boys with the mini bluetooth speaker entered. “Crocks in the house!” the boy at the front yelled. “What the hell was that?” Art asked Paul when they got to the less crowded Dining Room. “What? It’s an Updog! A classic!” “What?” asked Art. “What’s Updog?” “Not much, dog! What’s up with you?” Paul said as he burst out laughing. Art couldn’t help but smirk at this. Then his smirk turned into a chuckle as Paul finished up. “You have to think to get it.” “No… I think I got it.” said Art, still smiling. “Anyway, that’s not why I pulled you over. What was that wink?” “The wink? C’mon, dawg, that’s Flattery 101!” “No it’s not! That is just pure cringe!” “Yes it is!” Paul said, “Have you read the 101 chapter on the Deal Honey?” “No? What’s the Deal Honey?” “Not much, honey. What’s the deal with you?” Paul said as he burst out laughing again. Art tried to keep a straight face this time, but Paul standing right there in front of him once again made Art laugh. “Ohh…” Paul gasped as he finished. “Ok...” Art let out out a final chuckle. “Anyway, I don’t know much about the feminine mind, but if a girl winked at ‘’me’’ like that, it would just look like she is trying too hard.” “Gee, you think so?” “I know so! Anyone who does that just seems desperate.” “Ok…” Paul said thinking. “What about the Updog?” Art just smirked and looked around at the scene. “I don’t know… don’t do that?” “How about you try an Updog?” Paul’s face lit up as he said this. “...no thanks.” Art said. “I don’t have FOMO.” “...I’m not asking you what FOMO is.” Paul said in a snooty voice. “FOMO is a real thing! It’s not an Updog!” Art said. “...fine.” Paul said in defeat. “What is FOMO?” “'F'''ear '''O'f M'issing '''O'ut.” “...I don’t get it.” Paul said. Art started to say something, but Paul interrupted him. “Whatever, man.” Paul said. “Take a break, I gotta go take a piss.” Art made a face at Paul as he went off to look for the bathroom. Art took this as an invitation to scope out the place. Oz sat in the bay window with his cronies. “Dibs on that one.” he said, motioning to Irene, who got up from drinking and started to check in on everyone. “Really?” said Drew. “I call that one.” He said, signaling at Faust, who was still gossiping in a group.. “Hoobastank?” Oz asked. “Hoobastank!” Drew said. “I’ll go first.” he said as he stood up. Drew hovered around the girls, waiting for the right opportunity… Faust finally got up to the refreshment table. Drew, standing off for the last 30 minutes looking busy, offered her beer bottle. This bottle was brand newly opened. There wasn’t even a tiny sip taken from it. Mandem was sitting in a couch seat that just opened up, reading a graphic novel. It was by no means comfortable. He had to deal with a couple sitting down next to him. That wouldn’t be that big of a problem if they weren’t hogging the couch with their make-out session. “Hola, Mandem.” a voice said behind him. Mandem looked behind him and saw Hector leaning over the couch. He smiled. “Hi, Hector.” Mandem said. “Didn’t know you’d show up here.” “Yeah, I wasn’t going to show up, but I finished watching Inhumans.” “You watch that?” Mandem asked in surprise. “I heard it was universally panned!” Hector shrugged. “It’s the MCU, ese.” He pointed to Mandem’s graphic novel. “Watchmen? Love it.” he said holding out his fist. Mandem hesitantly bumped fists with him. “Hear HBO gonna adapt it?” Hector asked. “I did!” Mandem said excitedly, “Can’t wait!” “I know, right?! Television will help deliver the massive arcs! Zack Snyder did the best he could, but his cin…” As Hector began to drone on, Mandem noticed Drew walk up to Faust with a beer bottle. An open bottle. Drew walked up to Faust and handed her the bottle. The music was too loud to hear what they were saying. Faust just shook her head no, and made it clear to Drew that she wasn’t taking anything. After a few more seconds of that, Drew walked back to his group. “...Spectre will find a good actress this time.” Hector’s voice went back into focus for Mandem. “Yeah,” said Mandem. “Listen, I have to fancy a cuppa water. Catch you later?” “Sure, ese.” Hector said with his hands raised. Mandem got up to the table and pretended to make himself a fancy drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oz walk up to Irene with the same beer bottle. Hoobastank? Here? Now? Mandem thought. Unlike Faust, Irene accepted the drink and took a sip. Mandem looked around at anyone who could help. He began walking around briskly, trying to find someone. Anyone. Irene started getting woozy as Mandem continued to find someone he trusted. Art walked over to the saji fancy china cabinet. He whistled. This family was loaded. He walked over to the hallway next to the front door. There were three portraits of the Freights. The one all the way to the right was of Irene herself. The one in the center was of her dad, presumably. Art couldn’t shake the feeling that he seen him before. The one all the way to the left was the most shocking. It was another girl, a girl Art never saw before. It’s a small town, after all. He was pretty sure he knew everyone at school. Upon closer inspection, he could see that the girl has clouded eyes. “What are you doing, Art?” said a voice behind him, making him jump. Instinctively, he swung his arm backwards, just missing Mandem. “Oh, sh-” Art gasped. “Sorry for giving you a fright.” Mandem said, looking back at the party. Oz started leading Irene to a room, far away from everyone. “It’s… nothing.” Art clenched his eyes. “I was just doing an… Axiom Family.” “What?” said Mandem. “What’s Axiom Family.” “Not much, family. What’s axiom with you?” Art said. “What? That doesn’t even make any sense.” “Whatever,” Art said, knowing he did it horrible. “Just, what do you want, Mandem?” “I think Oz roofied Irene and is going to Hoobastank her.” Mandem said with a look of panic in his eyes. “Not my problem.” Art said, walking past Mandem. Mandem in returned blocked him. “Move, Mandem.” Art said in a sneer. “A girl is about to get raped, and you don’t give a damn?! Please! You’re the only one who can stop him!” “Call the police.” Art tried again, but Mandem wouldn’t budge. “They won’t get here in time!” “Why should I do anything?!” Art said loudly, still trying to get by. Mandem clenched his teeth. “Because your the only one in this house that '''can? I know how you spend your work nights!” This caused Art to stop struggling. This brief moment of hesitation was the thing Mandem needed. “Yeah, and if you want me to keep this secret, go stop Oz.” Art sighed, face twisted in rage. “Fine… where’d they go?” “That door.” Mandem signaled to a door that was around the corner, free from prying eyes. Art quickly rushed over to the booze table, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He quickly doused himself in it. His hair and clothes were covered in the goods. When he noticed people were staring at him, he grabbed another bottle in his hand. “I LOVE THIS!” he yelled out, holding out both bottles. “WE SHOULD DO THIS EVERY WEEKEND AND GET TOTALLY WASTED! The people cheered and applauded. Art walked in a fake drunk way to the kitchen sink. He placed both bottles on the counter. He took out the fish shaped flask and started to fill it with tap water. “What are you doing?” Mandem followed him into the kitchen. “You smell like a vodka factory.” “Don’t ask any questions.” Art said dismissively as he closed the flask. He walked over to the door Oz disappeared through, and turned the knob. Locked. This door was pretty old… maybe… Art took out his wallet. He took out his “Nemesis V.I.P. Fiend” card. No point in hiding it. He jimmied the card against the doorknob wall. “I’m going with you.” Mandem said. “Stay out here, things can get messy.” Art demanded. The door unlocked. “Correction, things will get.” Art smiled a sinister looking smile and chuckled. He went in, looking at Mandem before closing the door behind him. “Call 911.” Art said before disappearing into the abyss. What Mandem saw was a look of malice in Art’s eyes. Not for him, put for the poor soul that was about to get caught up in his wrath. Sometimes it takes a monster to get rid of a monster. Now I was already getting tired of waking up whenever I go into a new room. I sat up on my makeshift bed. I looked over at Ms. Duncard. She was wide awake on her bed. “You okay?” I asked. Stupid question. She didn’t answer. I looked over to the door. The bowl from last time got refilled. I was absolutely FAMISHED. And thirsty, too. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bowl. I took a handful and gobbled it up. That didn’t help. Considering I had to share with an ill person, we still had to ration out our sustenance. Ugh. My gloves are still on. Meaning they probably don’t know about my hand. I took off my right glove and looked at my hand. The circular glow was still there. It didn’t make a good light source to fight the darkness, though. Ms. Duncard sat up, attentively. “Whaz that?” “Oh… just a gift.” She sat down next to me and looked at the glow. I still have trouble looking at her in the eyes. Or looking at her in general. She was so thin, I could see the bones poking out from the skin. She held my hand, observing it. I turned to look at the door. The door was obviously locked from the outside. But I could possibly find a way to open it. From the inside. It was weird that they weren’t using any technology to keep the door locked. It felt… primitive. Just some levers and gears shown on this side of the door. Like before, I noticed a sliding panel on the bottom of the door. I pulled away from Ms. Duncard and went to observe it. I bent down and pulled open the panel just a smidge. A smidge was all I needed to look around. It was a brightly lit hallway in a sea of metal door, just like ours. What really surprised me, was that there were no guards or security cameras. Our door was at the end of the hall, near the intersection of halls. I snickered. Michael Scofield would have a field day in here. ...huh. I shut the door, and looked over at Ms. Duncard, the gears in my head moving. She caught me staring. “What?” she asked. “Nothing. Just…” I struggled to find the words. “Don’t get your hopes up. I think we can break out of this clink. Together.” Then Oz layed Irene on a workbench, and began kissing her face, undressing her. First her coat, then her belt. He stood up and began to unbuckle his own belt before the door opened. He snapped his head back to see a guy stumble into the exercise room. The guy closed the door behind him, and started laughing like a hyena high on shrooms while looking dizzy. He smelled like he took a bath in booze. “AWW, MAN!" the guy yelled, with a slur to his words. “Thar you are sweethaaart?” the guy said, stumbling over to Oz and Irene. What the-? Oz thought as he got off of Irene and went up to the guy. Art positioned himself on another singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star at the top of his lungs. Just as Oz placed a hand on Art’s shoulder, Art grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. Then he let go and took a sip from his flask. “DELICIOUS!” Art exclaimed as he abruptly fell to the side, knocking over some dumbbells. “Why you little-” Oz yelled as he grabbed a 10 pound dumbbell and jammed it into Art’s stomach. Art quickly redirected it into Oz’s head with a thump! Oz recoiled and stumbled to the wall, holding the nasty gash on his head. “Mommy…” Art slurred. “Me go boom-boom in da peeano.” as he collapsed to the ground, lying on his back. Oz snapped his head to Art again, not thinking straight. He ran towards him, drawing his foot back. Just as his foot almost kicked Art’s head, Art grabbed it and flipped him to the ground once again. “Feline Zelok.” Art said. Art steadied himself up on a wall, taking a swig of his flask. Oz stood up, breathing heavily and put both hands on Art’s shoulders. Art also put both both hands on his arms. Art twisted them, and released himself, with his back turned to Oz. Art kicked backwards into Oz’s gut and jumped so that his tush shoved Oz to the ground. Art turned around and leaped. He did a roll onto the ground and used that momentum to kick Oz onto some equipment. “Gas my anus.” Art said. Art was just lying there, on the ground. Looking so peaceful. It was almost as if he was sleeping. Oz grabbed a metal stick and swung it into Art. Art’s eyes flew open and grabbed the stick, making it hit Oz repeatedly… until finally, Oz was down for the count. Art sat down up to a corner and drank. “What’s… in there? ...rum?” Oz managed to breath out. “It’s… a Dickfor.” Art slurred. “What? ...what’s a Dickfor?” “For keeping in your pants.” Art said, as he pretend fainted. Now (Olympia) Solonius walked up to me in the break room. “Any luck?” he asked, pointing at the laptop computer I was on. “None.” I said, still searching. I was so desperate to find anything, I resorted to going to some "unconventional" books. Solonus sat down across from me at the table. I could see his eyes weren’t bleeding anymore. “How’s the family?” he asked. I sighed. “Oh… right. Sorry.” he said, apologetically. “I don’t understand,” he said, changing the subject. “I thought he said there was an attack plan. Some New Beach project.” “I don’t know,” I said, whining. “What in the world could New Beach be?” “Aww… aw shit.” I said, looking at the page I was on. “What? What’s New Beach?” “Not much, bitch… what’s new with you?” I mumbled. “What?” he said, surprised. “It was nothing!” I yelled, slamming the laptop on the ground. “He was trying to Updog us!” I yelled, as I went to the sink and opened the drawers. “What’s Updog?” asked Solonius. “I’ll show that…” I said as I pulled out two glasses. “He thinks this is all a joke! I’ll show him that he wants freedom, I want answers!” I said as I filled up the glasses with water. Before I left the room with both glasses I turned to Solonius. “He won't be laughing anymore ...dog.” Credits Main * Finn Roberts as Moriarty Croix. * Catherine Keener as "Olympia". * Jameela Jamil as Yazmine Duncard. * Kamil McFadden as Oscar "Oz" Summers. Recurring * Quinn Sheppard as Irene Freight * Alfred Enoch as Manny "Mandem" Leeds. (Created by Man Mountain) * Ty Simpkins as Paul. * Andre the Giant as "Solonius". Guest Star * Willow Smith as Saoirse Faust. Locations Used * The Clink. * Freight Household. Episode Notes * Original Title: New Beach. * Flashbacks took place Friday, October 27th, 2018. Same day Stranger Things 2 dropped, and Episode 6 of Marvel's Inhumans aired. * "Michael Scofield" is the main character in the American series Prison Break, where he plans to break his brother out of prison from the inside. * Length: 15 Pages. Times New Roman, Font 12. * The title card shows Art's flask he brought to the party to avoid people thinking he doesn't drink. Which he doesn't. * Hoobastank is the name of an American rock band.